ShuntxNitrobolt act 6
by Gnejs
Summary: As Eve wakes up from her recharge, she explains that she was attacked by one of The Siblings, Toxin, the youngest of them. Meanwhile, Shunt and Nitros happiness is about to be crumbled by Nitro's past...


**ShuntxNitro, act 6.**

She slowly got her optics online. It was a bit blurry at first but after a few blinks she could see clearly. She could feel that she was probably going to have some slight problem if she was going to talk, her vocalizer seemed to be a bit messed up.

"…Slag…" she muttered and started to look around a bit. Knockout, who wasn't far away, quickly turned his helm to look as soon as he heard a voice.

"Aah. You're finally awake~."

She sighed a bit and looked at him.

"Yeah... But I've been feeling better..." She looked at him and sat up in the berth.

"I suggest you not to go out from here now. I need to neutralize those remaining venoms inside you." he pointed down to the berth, telling the femme to stay there. "Care to tell me what happened? And your name?"

"The name's Eveningstar but call me Eve... I was just out for a...Walk when I passed a small group with decepticons and this guy...Was trying to… Something... And they were fighting... I don't remember everything..." She looked at Knockout, her vocalizer struggling so it was a bit hard for her to talk. "This guy tried to kill some of them and I walked up... Try to stop the fight but... Yeah... You see how it went... It was his tail… I think I heard somebody say that it was one of the siblings... "Eve said again and still looked at him.

"Tail? Is this guy... An insecticon?" He walked closer to the berth, pressing his clawed digit on the femme's Autobot insignia. "First, never ever try to stop any decepticons fight. Second, these guys are dangerous, it's suicide if you want to fight them. I've heard so much about these siblings, even my mechling got hurt by them."

"Yes yes, I know I'm not supposed to stop a fight between decepticons..." She looked up into his optics. "But it is quite hard for me to turn somebody down when they scream for help... "She sighed again "But as I said, he had a tail... A VERY long one and I guess it was venom in the stung he gave me on my fuel intake..." Then she tilted her head a bit to the side. "Mechling...? One of those I met when I got in here..?"

Knockout raised an optic ridge. "I've heard about the siblings. But this guy you're talking about IS dangerous. You could've died because of that venom inside you if you didn't come here soon enough." He took an injection to Eve's arm, using it to neutralize the venoms inside her. "Yes. The big mech, he's my mechling. Almost got his arm snapped off after he fought those siblings."

"How many are they...? I haven't heard of them until recently... There's been no attack on any autobot what I've heard of... Did they want your mechling something or did they just want to kill him...?" She looked at him and then at the injection he gave her.

The medic just shrugged. "Nitrobolt had lots of problems with lots of bots before so I'm not going to question why he had this fight, as long as he's safe. But I think it's about them trying to gather some cons for their organization or something. They don't want me of course, I'm too old to fight… But Nitrobolt, he's still young." He softly patted the femmes arm. "There you go. You can leave tomorrow. But you need to rest and I still have to put on some tests on your system too." He gave the femme a cube of fresh energon. "Drink this, your system needs it."

"Thanks doc..." Eve took the energoncube and was just about to drink it when she looked at him again "Oh, by the way have you maybe...?" She started but suddenly looked a bit thoughtful and then shook her head a bit. "No...Nevermind..." She mumbled before she started to drink.

"Hmm? Maybe what?" Knockout tilted his helm to look at her, his red optics glowing.

Eve shook her head again a bit.

"I don't think you know... I'm looking for my twin brother. His name's Northern Lights and also a silverwhite flyer like me... He went missing right before the war ended... I don't know if his still alive or not..."

He tapped his own chin-plate as he thinks. "...No. I don't think I've seen that mech before. But there's a chance he's still alive because I never seen a silverwhite flyer's body lying around here before." He looked down to Eve, putting a servo over her shoulder-plate. "I'm so sorry I couldn't help..."

"It's ok doc... I've more or less become used to this kind of answers..."she looked at him and forced a small smile. Then she looked up as voices were heard just outside and the next second Shunt and Nitro entered the room.

"Oh! You're awake!" Shunt smiled a bit and looked at Eve who nodded.

"Yep, finally..." she sighed but still smiling a little bit.

"Where have you two been?" Knockout smiled to see his mechling was back.

The young mech just smirked up to the medic. "Just a lil' secret place which you don't know at all~." He looked at the femme, smiling to her. "Feeling any better?"

She looked back at him and smiled back "Yes, much better, thank you for helping me... The name's Eveningstar, but call me Eve..." She looked at them.

"I'm Shunt!" He still smiled a bit and looked at her.

"The name's Nitrobolt." He quickly replied with a grin. "Of course, I would never let pretty femme like you gets hurt~"

"What a gentleman~" Eve chuckled and grinned back.

"Hey...!" Shunt thought and looked up at Nitro.

He gave Eve a playful wink before looked down to the smaller mech, still grinning.

"What? Is it wrong if I compliment a femme here? Or are just jealous~?"

Shunt glared up at him and started to blush. "…Watch it or you'll get an elbow on you crotchplate..." he hissed a bit low.

"Whoaa easy there~" He raised both of his servos. "You know you're the most special one for me~" He chuckled, giving Shunt a teasing wink as he smirked.

"…!" Shunt started to blush more and looked shyer than ever. "Um, guess we'll talk later..." He looked at Eve before he looked up at Nitro again. "Can you please help me back to my room?"

"Sure." He slowly lifted Shunt up to his arms, taking him. "Uh, hope we can talk later Eve~" With that he left to take Shunt back to his room.

"Sure, whenever you want!" She looked after them and smiled a bit.

Shunt looked a bit at him and still blushed "Shall I say it...? But how...?" He thought for himself and suddenly put his arms around Nitrobolt's neck and blushed even more. "Slaggit, slaggit!" He thought again nervously and tried to calm down.

Nitrobolt stopped walking, feeling a bit confused to have Shunt blushing and looking nervous all of the sudden.

"The frag is wrong with you?"

"IT'S NOW OR NEVER!" Shunt thought for himself and looked at Nitro for a few seconds. "...Nothing." He squeaked and looked up at him. "NOO SCRAP! THAT'S NOT WHAT I WAS SUPPOSED TO SAY SLAGGIT!" He thought for himself again.

Nitro raised an optic ridge as he looked at the mech.

"You sure? You looked like you're having some slag there in your processor." He kicked the door open, walking towards the berth to put Shunt down gently. "You know you can tell me anything, Shunt."

"…" Shunt started to look a bit nervous again and still had his arms around Nitro's neck and wouldn't let go. "I know that but... It's just so difficult this time..." he mumbled a bit.

"...Well I'm not gonna force you to say it. You can tell me about it whenever you feel like you want to." He felt the mech didn't want to let go, making him hug Shunt tighter. "Funny. You're small but hugging you feels nice."

"Nitro I like you...A lot." Shunt suddenly said and hugged him tighter, he still blushed a lot and looked nervous. It made Nitrobolt stayed silent for a moment. But he slowly smiled, hugging Shunt tighter but not too tight to crush him.

"I like you too. Like... A LOT. Really A LOT."

"When you say a lot... Is it like me, I guess...?" he looked at Nitrobolt and still blushed. Then he leaned forward and kissed Nitros lip-plate.

"Mmmaybe~" he smirked to Shunt playfully, placing a kiss on the mech's lip-plates afterwards. "Who knows? Maybe it can be… More than just a "like"~"

Shunt looked at him and blushed a bit.

"...Well... for me it's more than a "like"..." he said with a bit lower voice and almost looked nervous. That made Nitrobolt's entire faceplate heated up.

"Oh? You mean you-" he pulled back from the mech's arms, rubbing the back of his own neck as he did, looking a bit nervous. "I- I never really thought you would... Y'know… have that kind of feelings for me."

Shunt sighed a bit and looked at him. "Dumb-aft... Is it really that weird that I'm...? I mean, we hang out together more or less all the time and fragging..." he frowned a little.

"N-no! I mean- I just-" His faceplate heated up more. "I- I love you. I think I am..."

"!" Shunt stared at Nitro and blushed even more. The next second he jumped and crashed right into him. Shunt put his arms around Nitro's neck and kissed his lip-plate.

"A-actually I-I think I love you too...! B-but I was too afraid to admit that so I...!" he stammered out and hugged him tighter.

"W-WHOA!" he quickly caught the mech, trying his best not to drop. "Careful! You gonna get your leg snapped again-" he shook his helm. "You stupid lil mech you." Nitrobolt soon pulled Shunt into a kiss, a deep one. Shunt smiled and kissed Nitro back. Still hanging with his arms around his neck, he carefully wrapped his legs around Nitro's waist.

Nitrobolt gently put Shunt down to the berth, kissing him deeper. One servo pinning the smaller mech down to the berth as they kissed.

"Soo...What happens now...? Am I you boyfriend now?" Shunt looked up at him and smiled a bit. Nitrobolt blinked a few times as he tried to think. Are they in a relationship now? Boyfriends?

"...I think so? I never really have a proper relationship before." He quickly smirked, rubbing Shunt's helmet playfully as he did. "Guess we are boyfriends now."

Shunt giggled a little as Nitro rubbed his helmet.

"Me neither but... I don't think there will be any problem..."

"I'm so gonna enjoy this." he looked down to Shunt, giving the mech a small kiss upon his forehelm. "Thanks… For... Y'know... Always being here for me…"

Shunt looked up at Nitro and carefully climbed up so he was sitting in his lap and kissed him on his cheek-plate. "You too Nitro, and for being there helping me..."

"I really hope they're not doing what I think they are..." Eve sat up in her berth glaring a bit towards the door to the room where Nitrobolt and Shunt were. "...But if they are they're very quiet..." she thought for herself.

"Something troubling you?" Knockout approached the femme, noticing the look on her faceplate. He then looked towards the door, smirking.

"Oh don't worry. My mechling and his little boyfriend are probably just doing their bussiness." he soon frowned. "Let's just hope they didn't mess the berth."

"Or totally crash the room..." she mumbled and rolled her optics a bit. She picked up her quiver and started to look after something in it. "Can I smoke this right outside the building?" pulled out a long, slightly curved pipe and looked up at Knockout.

"Hmh that too…" he gave her a nod, but his optics soon focused on the pipe. He didn't really expect her to smoke. "Sure. You can go out."

Thanks..." Eve rose up carefully and walked out. She leaned towards the wall and prepared the pipe and a few minutes later she drew a deep puff and blew out the smoke.

"How long do you think I'll have to wait before my leg gets fixed…?" Shunt asked and looked at his severed leg.

"Probably a few more cycles then you can walk again." Nitrobolt wrapped his arms around the smaller mech, smiling down to him. But he soon felt something in his spark, something weird. He stayed silent for a moment.

"Hm, what's wrong?" Shunt looked up at him and frowned. He pulled back a bit, a servo over his chassis.

"I..." He offlined his optics, shaking his helm as he did. "Ah no. I just feel a bit off all of the sudden. Probably because of the whole confession things between us." The blue mech smirked to his new lover. "Your love made me feel weird~"

He looked up at him a bit surprised "Well... As long as it doesn't make you feel ill or anything... "then he smiled a bit and blushed.

"Nah, it's nothing bad~." Nitrobolt pulled Shunt closer to his chassis, hugging him. "It feels nice."

A knock was heard from the door, before Nitrobolt and Shunt could even turn their helms to look, Knockout already came inside. "Ookay… Enough with the lovey dovey. Shunt needs to rest and with you, Nitrobolt, having around him won't help him rest. You can go outside with Eve, Shunt will stay here until he gets some rest."

"Doctor's order..." Shunt looked up at Nitro and smiled. He reached up to kiss him on his lip-plate. "Say hello to Eve from me…"

Nitrobolt leaned down to let the mech kiss him.

"Yeah, I will. Get some rest, Shunt. You'll need it." he then smiled to Shunt before walking out of the medbay to see Eve.

The Autobot base was quite busy lately. The war might've ended but the decepticons are still out there. Railwing sighed, looking down to the datapads on his work desk. All of the reports, about murders and attacks from mysterious bots. It wasn't just the attacks that made him feel uneasy. He had been feeling weird lately, his spark sometimes stung in pain, and the other time it just felt content. He put a servo over his chassis, feeling his spark beats rapidly. "...Nitrobolt..." he muttered the mech's name, feeling his brother's spark beats in his own.

"Hey..." A soft voice calling out for the seeker, making him turned around. Railwing soon smiled to the mech. "Bee~."

The yellow bot smiled back, big blue optics looked down to the seeker's work desk. "I started to think that there's something wrong here. You didn't finish your work, didn't eat, didn't come out of your quarters a lot. Something got your mind off?"

Railwing stayed silent for a moment and then looked back to his lover. "Yes... It's... Nitrobolt... I can feel him being hurt... I can feel it in my spark. I'm worried..."

Bumblebee looked up to the seeker, smiling softly as he speaks. "Go to him then. He probably needs you. He's your brother after all."


End file.
